The People You Never Saw
by Violet Scarlet Lily
Summary: **SYOL SYOL** Submit your own Lostaway . OC Submission. **SUBMISSIONS CLOSED** How will your very own Lostaway deal with the pressures of island life?
1. Chapter 1

**Namaste! This is Lily, and this is my Lost OC Submission fic! Hurrah! :P Anyways, I am going to accept maybe five or six (5 or 6) people for this, and the OCs will go through the storyline of Lost with all of our favorite characters. So here is the form! **

Name (first, last, middle if you want):

Sawyer's Nicknames:

Age (No younger than 7, no older than 70):

Marital Status:

Gender:

Country of Birth:

Country and City They Were Living In Before the Crash:

Appearance (be detailed, give them something distinctive about their appearance, but don't make it like a page long. I'm sleep deprived and I need to stay awake, ok?):

Personality (details plz):

Background (what they were doing before the crash, etc. Like the stuff that would be in a flashback):

Quirks/Pet Peeves:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Occupation Before the Crash:

Social Status Before the Crash (social butterfly, loner):

Economic Status Before the Crash (rich, poor, middle class):

Role They Try To Take On The Island (For example, Jack and Locke try to be leader, Sawyer tries to be a loner, etc):

Family Members:

Relationship With Family Members:

Family Issues/Situations/Relationships:

Any Daddy Issues (you know I had to say that):

Who They Become Friends With On The Island:

Who They Are Enemies With On The Island:

Romance (any, and if so with who?):

**Ok, all of that is required - sorry I know it's a lot but I need it all for what I'm planning. Everything below this line is optional but highly encouraged:**

* * *

Opinions (about anything):

Favorite Things To Do Back At Home:

Favorite Things To Do On The Island:

Philosophical Nature (does s/he have a loving nature, a carefree nature, a pranking nature, a nurturing nature...):

Science/Faith (do they look at the facts or do they go with their gut? do they think it's coincidence, or fate?):

Any Talismans (like Charlie's DS ring, something they always carry with them):

Meaning/Reasoning behind their name:

Style of Clothing They Wear:

Physical Issues (deaf in one ear, extra toes, missing a finger, poor eyesight, etc):

Anything Else:

**Ok, please submit your own Lostaway and see how they deal with The Smoke Monster, the time travelling, the deaths, the sickness, the Whispers...**

**Love Always,**

**Lily**


	2. Chapter 2: List of Accepted Losties

**Hey you all everybody! After much deliberation, I have arrived at the 7 lostaways I'm going to accept. I really wanted to accept all of them, but that would just be an overly confused and complicated story. For clarification, this is the list of characters added to the Fuselage. I will eventually need more people for the Others. So if you submitted a character, don't count yourself out of this! You can resubmit as an Other! But here is the Fuselage list:**

Scout Ravenelle: LookImUpsideDown ( .net/u/2937883/ )

Orlando McPherson: New-Classic22 ( .net/u/2582412/ )

Dylan Jefferson: Temerice ( .net/u/2399611/ )

Hayley Perez-Detaglio: New-Classic22 ( .net/u/2582412/ )

Mary-Jane Laurence: beckiiXD ( .net/u/1915017/)

Evie DeGrey: everysonghasanending ( .net/u/1677608/ )

Joseph Richardson: charmed4eva112 ( .net/u/1101262/ )

**Ok here is the list of the people I've accepted as Tailies!**

Catherine Lily Coliway: ( .net/u/2242828/ )

Natalie Shephard: Behind Sapphire Eyes ( .net/u/1077122/ )

RaeAnn Giffen: queengean ( .net/u/2377484/ )

Amelia Scott: GwenCooper92

**I actually think I may have accepted everyone - and if I missed someone, PM me, and you have a chance of joining Lost as an Other! Love always, Lily**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm home sick today so I've gotten lots of writing done. Yay me! Special thanks to LookImUpsideDown for character help and dialogue ideas. Here is the first chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"DOES ANYONE HAVE A PEN?"

"I CAN'T HAVE THIS BABY RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone was screaming. Scout Ravenelle opened her eyes, feeling something sticky caked over her left eye, but she didn't care. She ran over to the screaming pregnant girl.

"Hey, hey, you're ok, calm down, deep breaths, ok, deep breaths," the twenty-two year old Scout said to the pregnant girl, pushing a strand of her white-blond hair behind her ear.

"I can't have this baby right now!" the pregnant girl screamed.

"It's ok, let me help you out of here," Scout said calmly, intent upon getting the pregnant girl out of the wreckage.

"Hey!" she yelled, gesturing at a large man.

"What?"

"Come help me get her out of the way of the wreckage!" Scout yelled, also gesturing to a man with dirty blond hair.

The three of them lifted the pregnant girl to her feet.

"Umm…dude?" the large man said.

"Calm down, girl, deep breaths, that's it," Scout said to the pregnant woman, who seemed too much in shock to say much of anything.

"Dude!"

"What?"

"You're bleeding out of your face, dude."

The guy with the dirty blond hair nodded aggressively, agreeing.

"He's right."

"Look, guys. This chick is about to push a ten-pound baby out of her nether-region, and I'm supposed to be worried about a cut on my face?" Scout asked, raising her eyebrows as they dragged the pregnant girl out of the danger area to further down the beach.

"Dude…it's pretty bad," the big guy said.

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" the blond asked, concern flooding his eyes, "I'm Dylan, by the way."

Scout rolled her eyes. This guy looked like he was a surfer who had spent the past few nights sleeping on top of a trash can.

"Scout."

"What?"

"Scout," she sighed, "My name is Scout."

"Umm…why, dude?"

"Scout is the main character in my mom's favorite book."

"That sucks," Dylan said.

"You think? If I had been less lucky, I could've been named Cinderella or Huckleberry Finn, instead."

* * *

Mary-Jane Lawrence was laying on the ground, when a man with angled eyebrows and dark brown hair came up to her.

"Do you have a pen!" he yelled.

"Do I look like I have a pen?" Mary-Jane asked weakly.

"Umm…hey, do you want help?"

"I don't need help, ok! Just because I was travelling alone doesn't mean that I need help! I'm not just a kid, ok?"

"Ok, I was just trying –"

"I know, I know, to help. Buzz off," Mary-Jane said, standing to her feet, shaking out her blue hair.

"You've got a tongue there, Blue," a man with shaggy blond hair and a southern accent said, sauntering up to Mary-Jane.

"My name isn't _Blue_," she said, "It's Mary-Jane."

"Well nice ta meet ya, MJ," he said, "Name's Sawyer."

"Who names their kid Sawyer?" she asked bitingly.

"Tell ya what, you seem like my kinda girl, shortstack. So I'll make you a deal. You don't ask me no questions bout me, and I don't ask no questions bout you. Deal?"

"Deal," she said, liking this man immediately.

* * *

Jack Shephard began administering CPR to the African-American woman who had been sitting next to him on the plane.

He tried to wipe what had happened on the plane from his memory, but it rose right to the surface at the sight of this woman.

_ "Excuse me. Are you Jack Shephard?" an African-American woman asked, standing in the aisle._

"_Yes…why?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows._

"_A redheaded woman asked me to switch seats with her as she passed by me on the way to the bathroom. She told me that I'd be sitting in Row 23, across the aisle from a man with dark buzzcut hair named Jack Shephard."_

_Jack sighed inside, annoyed._

"_Yes, that's me."_

"_Do you know her?" the African-American woman asked, "By the way, my name's Rose. I don't mean to pry, but she seemed very upset."_

"_That was…my wife," Jack said, cringing._

"_I'll pray for you," Rose said, smiling at Jack, "I hope my husband is nice to your wife."_

_A flight attendant walked by, stopping when she got to Jack._

"_So, how's the drink?" she asked._

"_It's good," Jack replied._

"_That wasn't a very strong reaction," she said playfully._

"_Well, it's not a very strong drink," Jack said._

_The flight attendant handed him two more little bottles. _

"_Shh. Just don't tell anyone."_

"_This of course breaks some critical FAA regulations," Jack joked, to hide his feelings about what was going on with Natalie. _

_Jack snuck one of the bottles into his coat pocket, and took a swig out of the other one. A man with blond streaks in his hair and black nailpolish pushed through the aisle past the flight attendant, Rose, and Jack._

* * *

"Hey, um…hey…" Orlando McPherson said awkwardly, shaking the dark haired girl's shoulder, "Do you need help? Stand up, for me, can you?"

"Don't tell me what to do, Brit Boy," Hayley Perez-Detaglio shot back, "It sucks enough that we're in a freaking plane crash, and I don't need uptight goody goodies walking around telling me what to do. Go away."

Orlando looked unsure.

"Uh, are you sure that uh, you don't need anything…I could maybe help you –"

"Take a hint, Little Lord Fauntleroy. _I don't want you help_," Hayley spat through her fire-engine red lips, "Do you know who I am?"

"Uhh…"

"Hayley Perez-Detaglio. Heard of me?" she asked, her voice a cross between ticked off and patronizing.

"No…"

"Lead singer of Lifeline, the band?"

_Tyler and Hayley were driving down the highway, to go see if the record label that was considering them had picked them up._

_The radio station started blasting "Never Say Never" by Justin Bieber._

"_Turn the crap off, would you, Ty?" Hayley asked._

_Tyler took one hand off of the wheel and changed the station._

_Hayley screamed._

"_ARE YOU HEARING THIS TYLER?" she shrieked._

_Playing on the radio was the single they had applied to the record label with, Finger Three._

"_WE'RE ON THE RADIO!"_

* * *

Evie DeGrey walked over to where the blonde pregnant girl was sitting, on the edge of the jungle.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Evie replied.

"I'm Claire," the pregnant girl said.

"Nice to meet you Claire. I'm Evie."

"I know that already," Claire replied, laughing slightly, her hand on her belly, "You're Evelyn DeGrey. The actress."

Evie laughed slightly.

"Hey," a man with deep blue eyes and a British accent said, sitting down next to Evie and Claire. Evie felt immediate kinship with him – after all, he was another British person.

"Hi," Claire replied, almost cheerily, considering that they were just in a plane crash.

"I'm Charlie," the British man said.

The three of them sat there for a few seconds before Charlie broke the silence.

"So, your, uh..your husband, was he on the flight?" Charlie asked, gesturing to Claire's stomach.

"Oh, no, I'm not married," Claire replied awkwardly.

"Oh," Charlie said, looking uncomfortable, tapping his fingers on his thigh.

"I know. How modern of me," Claire said, laughing slightly.

"Well, who needs men, right? Bloody useless," Charlie said.

Evie could tell that Charlie liked Claire, and she laughed at his slyness at finding out whether or not she had a husband. She liked this guy already. And what he said couldn't have been more true.

_Evie's phone began to ring._

"_Give me one sec, guys," she said to the director, picking up the call and walking off set._

"_Evie," Tommy's voice said anxiously._

"_What is it, Tommy, I really don't have time for this."_

"_It's Ava," he said, "She was in a car crash."_

* * *

That night, all of the people on the plane sat on the beach, most of them looking up at the stars. No one knew what to do – no one knew how to be rescued.

* * *

**So what did you think? PM me if I got something about your character wrong. The next chapter will be about the Tailies! Review and tell me what you think! Love always, Lily**


	4. Chapter 4: IMPORTANT NOTE READ NOW

**Hola mi amigos! Now, did you all honestly think that you would submit your OCs and occasionall****y check this story out and that was all there'd be to it?**

**Is that a rhetorical question?**

**Now, people, this is Lost we're talking about. People are going to die - and though none of you will know when, every reviewer will have a say in WHO and HOW.**

* * *

**The Life Or Death Points System:  
**

**Every chapter, I will post a trivia question and an essay question. If you answer these questions, you will accumulate points. Once you get enough points, you can PM me and file for the automatic death of a character. Also, if you have enough points, you can save a character from death if you think they are about to die. **

**You can accumulate points by A) Answering the trivia question (5 points), B) Answering the trivia question CORRECTLY (10 points), C) Answering the essay question (15 points), or D) Reviewing with a review that is more than 50 words (15 points). **

**To automatically kill a character (an OC, or a canon character), you must have 100 points. You also get some say in their method of death. To automatically save a character, you must have ****75 points. **

**Now, I won't be telling you who's about to die. No, that would be cheating. But if you have a suspicion that a character is going to die, or if a character is left in a life or death situation at the end of a chapter, you can send me a PM to save the character. You can save or kill anyone - your OC, someone else's OC, a canon character...it doesn't matter.**

**Now, I'm giving you all 20 points to start off with. ****And the points are useful for things besides controlling who lives and dies. For 20 points, I will add a scenario of your choice. Yes, this means if you PM me with a scene, it will appear in a chapter, with your name credited for it.**

**So, now you all have 20 points. I will post a point list next chapter.**

* * *

**The Shipping Vote:  
**

**Now let me introduce another element of this story: The Shipping Vote. **

**Every chapter when it is pertinent, there will be a vote on how the relationships will turn out. Who ends up with who WILL be determined by the readers. ****The Shipping Vote will be** **posted at the end of every chapter where it is relevant. ****You can post your response in a review or PM me.**

* * *

**The Killing Vote  
**

**There is one final element to be introduced here: The Killing Vote. In rare circumstances, if there is overwhelming review response to kill a character (OC or Canon), then they have a chance of dying, or joining the Others.**

* * *

**Hope you keep reading, and I hope you use the fact that this is an interactive story to your advantage!**

**Love always, **

**Lily  
**


	5. Chapter 5

__**Here is the next chapter! This is where you get to meet the Tailies! Hope you like it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
**

_Crap, crap, crap, _seventeen year old RaeAnn Giffen thought.

She stood up, and looked around. People were running everywhere, screaming everywhere.

_Oh no_, she thought, _what if someone fell into the jungle?_

Without telling anyone (she was a solitary kind of person after all), she ran into the jungle, looking everywhere to see if someone had fallen into bushes, into tree branches, anything. If someone was hurt out here, no one on the beach would know!

She wanted to be in on the action – and since she only knew how to be a loner, this was a good vehicle for her. She was being helpful, but not with everyone else. Perfect.

_Yats tuo. Eht elgnuj si gnivom, yats tuo._

Strange whispers began to envelop and swallow the sounds of the jungle. It almost felt like they were encircling her…

_Yats tuo. Tuo yats. _

They weren't whispers, so much as unintelligible hisses.

_"Why are you doing this?" six year old RaeAnn cried to her brother, "Stop it! Stop!"_

_ He tied her to a chair, wordlessly, not speaking a single phrase to her, offering no explanations._

_ Then he yanked out a gun._

_ "What are you doing?" RaeAnn screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping, someone, anyone would hear, "STOP!"_

_ Bang. Bang._

_ RaeAnn burst into tears. Just like that, her brother had shot her parents. Just like that, she was an orphan. _

_ Bang._

_ Just like that, she had no brother._

_ She screamed, wailed, sobbed, anything, hoping that this was all a dream and that she'd wake up._

_ That was the last time she cried._

* * *

"Where's my mom?" the little girl cried.

"I don't know," the Hispanic woman said.

Natalie Shephard closed her eyes and breathed in and out five times, slowly. She hated loud noises, but she had to help these people. She walked over the little boy, presumably the little girl's brother.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked him gently. The sturdy African-American man who had been with the little boy nodded at Natalie, and then dove into the ocean to retrieve the bodies that were floating lifeless on the surface of the water.

The little boy shook his head no, biting his fist as he watched his sister talk to the Hispanic woman.

"Our mom's meeting us in Los Angeles," the little girl said.

A man ran by them screaming at the top of his lungs,

"Help! Help! Anybody see my wife? Pam!"

"Who's Pam?" the little boy asked, his voice shaking.

"That's his wife," Natalie said, putting her hand on the little boy's shoulder, "We'll find Pam. Everyone is going to be all right, ok? What's your name?"

"Zach," the little boy sniffled.

"Well I'm Natalie. Nice to meet you, Zach."

The Hispanic woman didn't seem to know how to respond to the little girl's words. Their mother was waiting for them.

_Heaven help her,_ Natalie thought quickly. She knew exactly what it was like to lose a child.

_Natalie opened her eyes. _

_There was an airbag in front of her face. _

"_Katherine!" Natalie cried out, pushing the airbag out of the way, slamming her car door open, running around to open the door to the backseat._

_There was her daughter, her precious, precious daughter. Her head was lolled to the side, blood crusted over the side of her face, clumping pieces of her hair together._

_Natalie paused, counting to five, letting the fear come in for five seconds and then letting it go away._

_She rested her head on Katherine's chest, hoping to hear the faintest bit of a heartbeat._

_Nothing._

_She yanked the seatbelts apart, pulling her daughter's limp body out of the carseat and resting the body on the ground._

_Natalie was a doctor, she knew CPR, and she tried it._

_Nothing happened._

"_No!" she screamed, trying again and again._

_The paramedics arrived, and they tried to pull Natalie away from Katherine._

"_Ma'am, you're hurt, let us help you," the medic said._

_Natalie gripped Katherine, holding the tiny broken body close to her._

"_Let go of the body, ma'am."_

_The body. Katherine was Katherine, not 'the body'._

_Natalie screamed but she didn't let go. No matter what, she couldn't let go._

* * *

Amelia Scott rushed into the water with the African-American man, yanking the lifeless bodies out of the water, dragging body after body out of the ocean.

She's lucky that she's not one of them.

A wave crashes over Amelia, and she struggles back to the surface, the body of a woman in tow. On her finger is a diamond ring.

_Wonder if her husband was on the plane_, Amelia thought.

A small charm on her necklace said "Pamela".

Amelia hoped for the poor man's sake that 'Pamela's' husband wasn't screaming out her name on the beach.

After dragging Pamela to the beach, Amelia dived back into the water, swimming out deep into the water to get the bodies that were floating further and further out to sea.

_"How could you do this to me, Rachel?" Amelia asked her sister, still in the shock stage, "What did you possibly have to gain? John was mine!"_

_ "If he was yours then why did he do it with me?" Rachel asked defensively._

_ "Because you goaded him on, Rach!" Amelia yelled back, "You had absolutely no right to do that!"_

_ "Well I'm sorry that your boyfriend chose someone else, ok?" Rachel asked, not seeming the least bit sorry._

_ "Don't talk to me again, ok Rachel? We're done."_

_ Rachel gave a cry of protest, but Amelia just walked away and didn't look back._

* * *

Catherine Coliway stood up.

"HELP!" she screamed.

"What's wrong?" a woman with wavy blonde hair asked, coming up to Catherine.

"What's wrong?" Catherine replied in shock, pushing her thick glasses further up on her nose. She took a deep breath, calmed herself, and continued, "We were in a plane crash."

Catherine almost wanted to yell at this woman, but she knew that she needed to treat her just like she would want to be treated.

"I know. But you were screaming for help. I'm a clinical psychologist, but I took a year of med school. Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm sure someone else needs more help than I do," Catherine said, and then began to check her face for injuries as the blonde woman walked away.

_"Friends forever?" Chloe asked earnestly, and Catherine nodded vigorously._

_ "Yes. I'll always be there for you Chloe," nine year old Catherine replied, grinning at her best friend._

_ "And I'll always be there for you, Cathy," Chloe smiled._

_ Chloe was the only one who could call her Cathy. It made Catherine feel special, that Chloe had her own special nickname for her._

_ "Here, I have something for you," Chloe said, handing something to Catherine, "It's a friendship necklace. You have one half, I have the other one."_

_ Catherine smiled and clipped the chain around her neck._

* * *

"Do you think – do you think that the people in the front section of the plane survived?" a man named Bernard asked Amelia and Catherine.

"I don't know," Catherine replied, "Why? Did you know someone?"

"My wife, Rose," Bernard replied, "She traded seats with someone who didn't want to sit by their husband."

Natalie's face flushed, and she walked away, to a different part of the beach.

* * *

**Ok, so here is the essay question for this chapter:**

**Was Desmond telling the truth about Charlie's death leading to Claire's rescue? ****The essay question should be entered in a paragraph.**

**Trivia Question:**

**What is the name of Nikki's character in her TV show Expose?**

* * *

**Point Totals:**

**LookImUpsideDown: 20 points**

**New-Classic22: 20 points (even though you have 2 OCs you only have one account)**

**Temerice: 20 points**

**beckiiXD: 20 points**

**everysonghasanending: 20 points**

**charmed4eva112: 20 points**

**: 20 points**

**Behind Sapphire Eyes: 20 points**

**queengean: 20 points**

**GwenCooper92: 20 points**

* * *

**So what did you think of the chapter? Review with your thoughts to get 15 more points! Love always, Lily  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I have decided that we are now a family. A strange, dysfunctional, bizarre, obsessive, awesome family. Because seriously, I feel like you guys are a surrogate family. And this story is the Island. Because it made us meet each other. ****And now you all think I'm crazy and/or psychotic. But you love me anyway because you have to because we are in a FAMILY. (I'm starting to really like this family business). Anyways, thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! I adored reading what you all said about the characters - I like to know what you all are thinking. :) And thank you to everyone who actively PM's me - it makes me so happy! I apologize for this ridiculously long author's note, but I like talking to you guys. Anyways, on with the chapter:**

* * *

"Here, let me take a look at that face wound," the doctor, Jack, said to Scout.

"Help the other people first," Scout said firmly, "I'm sure there's some other people who are steps away from hacking up blood and guts. Help them first."

"Listen, if you don't get treatment for that cut, your eye might get infected," the doctor said seriously.

"If you insist," Scout sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Hey – what are you guys doing?" Dylan, the surfer boy, asked, walking up to Jack and Scout.

"I'm giving Scout treatment," Jack said, "Hey, do you want to help?"

"Sure," Dylan said, "What do you need me to do?"

"Stay here while I try to salvage some medical supplies. Keep her company and keep her from touching that eye. And if you can, find a piece of cloth that you can cut into a circle – maybe one and a half, two inches in diameter?"

"Will do," Dylan said, and then he sat down next to Scout.

"So, you're a surfer boy?" Scout asked, looking up quizzically at Dylan.

_Dylan sat at his computer, moving the cards around._

_ "How's internet poker working out for you, Dyl?" the waitress at the sit down coffee shop asked. He was a regular here, so regular that he was friends with all of the employees._

_ "As well as soccer or lifeguarding or trash collecting did," Dylan sighed, tapping his fingers on the table, "It all bores me."_

_ "We live in Sydney, Australia and you're bored?" she laughed, "Go snorkel at the Great Barrier Reef, try out for a show at the Opera House! Find something that doesn't bore you!"_

_ "I just don't know where to go," he said, "I've exhausted all of my connections."_

_ "Well I have a brother who's a fireman…I could recommend you to him."_

"Nope," Dylan replied, "Fireman."

"Snazzy," Scout said, raising her eyebrows, "Why do you think Jack needs a leaf?"

"My guess would be as a bandage, a cloth to wipe away blood, or an eye patch," Dylan said, joking about the last one.

Scout laughed.

"Yeah, can't you just see me with a patch? 'Hello, I'm Captain Scout Sparrow, and I like to act like a deranged drunk!'"

"That was a Jack Sparrow impression," Dylan said, "Weren't those movies a blast?"

* * *

"So, dude, do you have a girlfriend?" Hurley asked Joseph.

"Yeah, I'm engaged," Joey replied, "Her name's Heather. She's beautiful."

"I'm glad, man," Hurley replied.

"What about you?" Joseph asked. Hurley was tentative, but Joseph seemed to genuinely want to know what was going on in Hurley's life.

"Uh, I had a girlfriend, before, I, uh, won the lottery."

"You won the lottery?" Joey asked, shocked.

"Uh, yeah, dude," Hurley replied, "Worst thing that ever happened to me. My best friend Johnny got mad at me and ran off with my girlfriend Starla."

"Oh man, I'm sorry Hurley!" Joseph said sympathetically.

"Dude, I'm going to pass out the rest of the food now. Do you want the chicken or beef airline meal?"

Joseph resisted the urge to gag, either that or puke out his guts.

"Thanks Hurley, but I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh, that's cool dude, you can like pick around the meat, eat the rice…"

"No, I mean, I'm a _serious _vegetarian. The meat will have touched the food. I hate meat. I'll go – crack a coconut or something."

"Ok man," Hurley replied, "I think that redneck guy was looting through the stuff, so he might have a machete-lightsaber-cutlass thingy."

"Thanks Hurley," Joseph said, walking to where the redneck guy was sitting.

_"Joseph, why on earth did you pick preschool teacher?" his mom said disapprovingly, "That's a woman's job."_

_ Joseph sighed. After their big fight – after he hadn't talked to them since he was fifteen, he would've thought she would've just welcomed him back instead of criticizing his profession._

_ But then again, he was never good enough for his mom._

_ No matter what he did (or didn't do), there was always something wrong. No, nothing could ever be perfect. Even if he thought it was perfect, she would find something to nitpick about._

_ He knew he was the least favorite child. He was good natured, so he never said anything or tried to pick fights with them – until he was fifteen, when he moved out and decided to live with his sister Helen. _

_ And now, even as he tried to mend relationships with his mother, he still wasn't good enough for her._

* * *

"Hey Bambi," Sawyer said to Mary-Jane the next day, sitting down next to her.

"Bambi?" she asked skeptically, "Where'd you pull that out of?"

"Your eyes," he said, "Big, creepy, Bambi eyes. Y'know what, little sister, I think you and I could get along real good."

"So long as you don't call me Bambi," she said, laughing.

"Ok, ok, sheesh, MJ, don't get too riled up."

"You think this is riled up?" she asked, raising her eyebrows, "Just wait til you get me going."

"I like you, Blue," Sawyer said, "Course, in a completely platonic way. So I'm gonna tell you something. What do you think of me and the hot chick?"

"Which hot chick?" Mary-Jane asked, surveying the rest of the survivors sitting on the beach.

"Y'know, wavy brown hair, freckles, think her name's Katie or somethin' like that. Whaddaya think?"

"I think you've got a shot there, big brother," Mary-Jane said, "Now let me tell you something."

"Shoot, MJ," Sawyer said, reclining against a tree.

"I think this plane crash is actually kind of cool," she said, "Nothing exciting has ever happened to me before."

_"Mary-Jane, what the heck did you do to your hair?" Mary-Jane's mother exclaimed as Mary-Jane entered the house._

_ "I dyed it," Mary-Jane said complacently._

_ "Without asking me?" her mom asked._

_ To tell the truth, the reason why Mary-Jane dyed her hair blue was for the sheer reason of ticking her mother off. She was sick of her mother's nagging, her insistence that they live in Sydney, among other things. _

_ "Yeah, without asking you," Mary-Jane shot back, "It's my hair, after all."_

* * *

"Have you heard what they're saying?" Claire asked Evie, "About that French transmission?"

It had been a few days. There had been several attempts to get them rescued – the signal fire idea had almost been given up. Charlie, Sayid, and some others had gone off in an unexplained mission into the jungle.

"French transmission?" Evie asked, pulling on her earlobe.

"Yeah," Claire said, her Australian accent coming out thick, "Charlie said they found some kind of French transmission while they were out there. But when I asked him about how they found it, all those kinds of things, he just evaded me."

"He likes you," Evie said quickly without thinking.

"What?"

"Charlie likes you."

"How do you know that?" Claire asked critically, one hand supporting her stomach.

"I just know these things."

_"You're so beautiful," he said, pushing her hair behind her ear._

_ She giggled outwardly, cringed inwardly._

_ "Why thank you," she said, smiling flirtatiously. Evie knew she had control over him – and she needed to know the truth._

_ "I'm going to kiss you," he said, attempting seductiveness._

_ She just lifted her head, giving yes for an answer._

_ She'd do almost anything to know what was really going on with him._

_ "So," she said breathlessly, a few minutes later, "Have you heard anything about Lucas Downs lately?"_

* * *

"So, uh, um, are you going with Jack to the caves?" Orlando nervously asked Hayley.

"I don't know, King Richard, are you going with Jack to the caves?" she shot back sarcastically.

Hayley didn't try to be mean to Orlando – it just happened naturally. He annoyed the crap out of her. With how he was always trying to talk to her, always trying to impress her…she liked to be alone – she was used to being alone.

'Sides, what did this guy want with her anyways?

A week or so had passed since the crash. Jack, that doctor guy, was trying to get everyone to move to these caves he found, because there was a water supply there.

Some of the castaways, Sayid for example, wanted to stay on the beach because they felt like going into the jungle would mean giving up a chance of being rescued.

"Uh, well, I – I was thinking a-about going with Jack. To the caves," Orlando added lamely.

"I'm staying here," Hayley said, flipping her chocolate brown hair, with its natural gold highlights, and flame-red tips over her shoulder.

No way in heck she was going with that bossy doctor guy.

And now, as an upside, she'd be rid of Obnoxious Orlando too.

"Well, I haven't quite decided wh-where I'm going yet," Orlando said, "I – I might stay."

Hayley rolled her eyes and fingered the bright red tips of her hair.

_"Oh my gosh Maddie!" Hayley said, looking out over the audience before the show started, "Do you see those girls?"_

_ Lifeline had been big for about a year now, and Hayley loved the wildness of band life and being on tour._

_ "Do I see which girls?" Maddie asked, raising her eyebrows, "Are you swinging that way –"_

_ "Don't be stupid Maddie," Hayley scoffed, "I'm talking about those ones."_

_ She pointed at a group of girls in the audience, who all had dyed the tips of their hair bright red. Next to them was a group of boys with song lyrics, Hayley's song lyrics, printed on their t-shirts._

_ "Isn't this just all you ever wanted?" Hayley said, grinning as their walk-on music started to play._

* * *

That night, about half of the crash survivors moved to the caves, led by Jack, including Evie, Charlie, Scout, and Dylan.

Evie didn't really want to leave Claire behind – she felt like she was forming a sisterly bond with her. But facts were facts, and the fact that there was little to no water on the beach was a very, very bad fact. She had to go with what was true, not just some wild hope that they might get rescued if they stayed on the beach. At least Charlie was coming with her.

"You miss Claire already, don't you?" Evie asked him.

"What makes you say that?" Charlie asked, stiffening up a bit.

"It's obvious, Charlie," she said, nudging him with her elbow.

"Can't believe you bloody found out," Charlie said, tapping his fingers on his thigh as they walked, "Think I'm crazy, don't you, liking a pregnant girl?"

"No," Evie said, smiling, "No, I think it's sweet."

Scout was glad that Dylan at least was coming with her. She would've been happier if that cute guy with the spikey black hair, Joey maybe, had some with them to the caves. But Dylan was a good guy, and he had helped Jack give her an eye patch.

"I thought the eye patch thing was a joke!" Scout said teasingly as they hiked through the jungle.

"To be honest, I did too," Dylan said laughing, "Now you really look like Jack Sparrow. How long do you have to wear that thing for?"

"Another three weeks," Scout sighed, "Doctor's orders."

Hayley can't believe that Orlando changed his mind about going to the caves. She was even actually getting excited about crazy British Boy being there. Not that there weren't other crazy British boys – take that burned out rock star for example. Charlie Pace. From that band DriveShaft. Hayley had always hated that band.

So she just decided she had to become friends with someone who Orlando would hate.

The redneck and the blue-haired girl. She thought she could learn to tolerate the two of them. They at least wouldn't come up stuttering and shy, pestering her all of the time.

"Hey guys," she said, sitting down next to them.

"Hey Lifeline," the redneck said sarcastically.

"You've heard of Lifeline?" Hayley asked. She shouldn't be surprised – they are a world-famous band after all, but still, she didn't think they would appeal to that guy's demographic.

"Course, Little Miss Music," he said.

"I'm Mary-Jane," the blue haired girl offered.

"Hayley."

Joseph sat with the blonde girl that everyone else seemed to avoid. After all, she was pretty useless. She spent all of her time tanning and not even trying to work. But Joseph didn't care. He thought she just needed a friend.

"I'm Joseph," he said to her.

"Shannon Rutherford," she said, not even shifting her tanning position to acknowledge his presence.

"Nice to meet you Shannon," he said.

"What do you want?" she asked scornfully.

"Nothing," he said honestly.

"Yeah right," she snorted, "Nobody here talks to me unless they want something. Unless they're my brother."

"Boone's your brother?" Joseph asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, what did you think he was, my boyfriend? Trust me, I can do better, even on mystery frickin' island."

Joseph smiled. He felt bad for Shannon, who seemed completely lost and alone.

Orlando and Mary-Jane walked up to the Middle Eastern man, who seemed like he might be their leader now that the doctor was gone.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Mary-Jane asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

**So what did you all think?** **Review and tell me how you're feeling about each character! Also, if you have an idea for the plot, please PM me. If you do it in a review, and I want it to be a surprise, you'll ruin it for everyone. **

**Ok, I have something to tell you all. Because we are a family, we should take an interest in each other's stories! So, now, you can receive 5 points for reviewing another user's story (the user has to be someone who created an OC that is in this story). **

**And speaking of points, I did not expect you all to review and answer the questions and things like that! So I have decided to make the point values a little higher. ****To kill someone, you need 200 points. It's still 75 points to save someone. **

**Next chapter we'll be with the Tailies again - I hope you're excited!**

**Trivia Question: **

**How many episodes are there in Lost? (not counting clip shows, and producer specials)**

**Essay Question:**

**Who is "David", Libby's husband?**

**Answers for last chapter's Trivia:**

**_Corvette_**

**Point totals:**

**LookImUpsideDown: 60 points**

**Behind Sapphire Eyes: 40 points**

**queengean: 35 points**

**GwenCooper92: 60 points**

**: 35 points**

**New-Classic22: 20 points**

**Temerice: 20 points**

**beckiiXD: 35 points**

**everysonghasanending: 20 points**

**charmed4eva112: 20 points**

**Love always,**

**Lily  
**


	7. Chapter 7: IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ

**Hello, Lostaway Family! :) **

**There is an important matter of which I would like all of you to be aware of.**

**One of our members (LookImUpsideDown - also known as the creator of Scout Ravenelle in this story) has begun their own Submit Your Own Character story. It is called Consigned To Oblivion. As we are a family, I think you all should support this story.**

**I am going to offer points for reviewing this story. If you review LookImUpsideDown's story, I will give you 5 points per review. **

**Thank you very much for your time!**

**Love always, **

**Lily**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! Two updates in one day! :) Aren't you happy? Anyways, I have to tell you about a change in the format of this story. I'm changing it to make it character-centric chapters. This one is Natalie-centric, the next one is probably going to be either Dylan-centric, Hayley-centric, or Joseph-centric. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Eko?" Amelia asked, sitting up, "Eko, where are you?"

Usually she wasn't dependent. She defined herself as independent, but when someone gained her loyalty – like Eko had by retrieving the other bodies – she would stand by them.

"Everyone wake up!" Amelia yelled, "Eko is missing!"

Natalie opened her eyes, and heard the dark-haired woman, Amelia, yelling something about Eko – who was Eko again?

Oh, right. The African-American man who rescued all the bodies from the ocean.

* * *

_Eighteen year old Natalie walked into the university classroom. She was there early, of course. No use in making a bad impression on the first day._

_ There was only one other person in the room, a young man with dark hair cut short._

_ "Hey," he said._

_ Natalie felt strangely flustered – but then she pushed it down. She could not have another experience like Casey again. Not after what he did to her._

_ "Hi," she said, fiddling with her bright red ponytail, "I'm Natalie."_

_ "Jack," he said, shaking her hand, "Jack Shephard."_

* * *

"We need to find Eko," Amelia insisted.

"All right, here, I'll lead a search party into the jungle," Natalie said, "Here, Amelia, you can come with me – and…it's Libby right, how about you?"

"That won't be necessary," the Hispanic woman, Ana-Lucia, cut in, "I can lead the search party."

"Ana?" Emma, the little girl asked.

"What's up, Emma?" Ana asked.

"Where's RaeAnn?" Emma asked, looking up with wide, innocent eyes.

"Who the heck is RaeAnn?" Ana-Lucia shot back.

"She sat by me on the plane," Emma said, "She's nice."

"Well why don't we lead two search parties then?" Natalie said diplomatically, "One for Eko, one for RaeAnn?"

"Fine," Ana-Lucia replied, "I'll take Amelia, Nathan, and Goodwin to find RaeAnn. Libby and Bernard can go with you to find Eko. Catherine – watch the kids, would you?"

It was more of an order than a request, Natalie thought. Poor Catherine.

But Catherine just smiled a little dimpled smile (Natalie thought it looked a little bit fake, almost like a cold shoulder smile), and took Emma and Zach's hands, leading them to a makeshift shelter they'd made on the beach.

She reminded Natalie of a girl who had gone to UCLA at the same time she had.

* * *

_Natalie and Jack walked into the library together, laughing and talking. Sitting in their usual spot was a girl they'd never seen before, and a boy who looked strangely like…Casey._

_ "They look lonely," Natalie whispered._

_ Jack didn't know what to say._

_ "Let's sit with them, Jack," Natalie said earnestly._

_ "Ok, Natalie," Jack said, and they walked over to where they were sitting._

_ "Hi," Natalie said, trying her best to be warm and inviting, "I'm Natalie, and this is Jack."_

_ "I'm Danielle," the girl with the thick glasses said, pushing her black hair behind her ear, "This is Adam."_

_ Natalie almost thought that she was going to say Casey._

* * *

RaeAnn awoke in the jungle, sprawled out in a large field.

She shook her head, blinked quickly, and palmed her forehead a couple of times.

Nothing seemed to jog her memory.

She remembered her brother shooting her parents, her aunt…being sold…she remembered she finally had enough money to go to the United States.

But where was she now? The last thing she remembered was getting her latest paycheck for waitressing, counting her money, and realizing that she finally, finally, after the past few years of working, had enough money to get to the USA and start over.

But this jungle didn't look like Australia.

And it didn't look much like the pictures she'd seen of America either.

"Derrick?" RaeAnn gasped suddenly, her eyes widening in disbelief.

Because there, across the field, was her brother.

* * *

"So what do you two like to do here?" Catherine asked the little twins.

"I like Ana," Zach said shyly.

Catherine bit her lip. She wasn't going to tell anyone, but she did not like Ana-Lucia. In fact, she got the feeling that most people here didn't like her either. She just didn't like the feeling of how Ana treated her – Ana-Lucia treated everyone here like they were stupid.

Catherine wasn't stupid.

And being with Ana-Lucia just reminded her of Chloe.

* * *

Amelia trekked through the jungle with Ana-Lucia, Nathan, and Goodwin.

She couldn't quite put her finger on it – but something about that Goodwin character just seemed _off_. Ana-Lucia didn't seem to see it – in fact she seemed to be flirting with him.

Amelia put great stock into her instincts and intuitions. And something was telling her that Goodwin was dangerous.

But Ana-Lucia seemed to be heck-bent on convincing herself and everyone that Nathan was a sinister force.

"So, Goodwin, why were you in Australia?" Amelia asked, butting into Ana and Goodwin's conversation.

"I'm in the Peace Corps," Goodwin said, almost seeming patronizing towards Amelia, "What about you? Why were _you _on the plane?"

"Business," Amelia muttered.

"What about you Nathan?" Ana-Lucia asked, seeming like she was ready for a confrontation.

"Same," Nathan said, looking down, "Business."

"Shh," Goodwin said, hushing them all, "Someone's up ahead."

* * *

"Eko!" the blonde psychiatrist, Libby, cried out, rushing to the side of the man, who was sitting down next to two bloodied, dead bodies, "Eko, what's wrong?"

Just then, Ana-Lucia, Nathan, Goodwin, and Amelia rushed out of the jungle.

"Nice to see you," Natalie remarked, her tone slightly sarcastic.

"What happened?" Ana demanded.

Eko did not respond, simply held up a rock.

He had killed them.

* * *

_ It had been a bit of a long night. Jack, Danielle, Adam, and Natalie had spent the entire night laughing and talking in one of the college's common areas._

_ That night, the way that Adam resembled Casey had almost driven Natalie off the edge._

_ And then, after Danielle and Adam had left to study, Natalie breathed in sharply, and then she knew she had to tell him._

_ "Jack," she burst out._

_ "What's up?" _

_ "This is serious, Jack," Natalie said, not wanting him to be too shocked. But she didn't know how to warn him without just spouting out the truth._

_ "Ok, Natalie, I can take serious, go right ahead."_

_ "I have a daughter," Natalie said, her eyes starting to water up with tears, and then the whole story began spilling out, "Her – her name is Katherine and she's incredible – the best thing that ever happened to me, besides you, and – and I didn't mean to – his name was, was Casey and he – he – I didn't want it, Jack, truly I didn't – but I'm glad I had her and –"_

_ "Shh," Jack said softly, putting his arm around Natalie, "It's ok, Natalie. It's ok."_

* * *

Ana-Lucia quickly examined the bodies

"No wallets, no cell phone, no keys. Nothing."

Once they got back to the beach, Eko sat alone on the shoreline.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ana asked him.

Eko didn't reply. He hadn't spoken since they had found him.

Nathan and most of the rest of the survivors walked up to where they were sitting.

"Look, 3 of the people have gone missing since last night – the blond guy, the curly-haired guy, and the German who was helping us with the injured," Amelia said.

"Did you see anything?" Ana-Lucia asked.

"No, I didn't," Nathan replied, almost too quickly for Ana's liking.

"Where did they come from? How many there were?" Ana asked.

"No one saw anything," Natalie said gently, quietly taking over the role of the comforting leader.

"Who are these people?" Catherine asked, bewildered.

"I don't know. They're out here in the jungle with no shoes, nothing in their pockets, no labels on their clothes. These people were here before us," Ana-Lucia said firmly, contesting Natalie's soft leading.

Eko picked up a stick, and began sharpening it into a spear.

"We need to get off the beach. We need to find a safer place," Ana said.

"We've got kids and people that are seriously hurt. I'm a doctor, we can't move them. And even if we could, where are we going to go?" Natalie said, pointing out the obvious flaws in Ana's plan.

"And what about the signal fire?" Amelia added.

"How are we going to get rescued if we're off the beach?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan's right," Goodwin said.

"They have satellites – the black box – we don't need a fire for them to find us," Ana-Lucia said.

"Yes, we do. I was a flight attendant on the flight. Before the crash, the pilot said we'd lost communication; we were turning back. We were flying for two hours in the wrong direction. They don't know where to look," Cindy said.

* * *

**So what did you think of that chapter? Please review and tell me what you think of the characters, of the new format, of the plot lines that are developing. :) And check out LookImUpsideDown's Submit Your Own Character Lost story! :)**

* * *

**Trivia:**

**I must say I was impressed last time. I thought that was a really hard question. The correct answer was anywhere from 117-121 depending on how many episodes you count the season finales as. :) Fabulous job peoples!**

**This weeks:**

**Which four main characters have their names in episode titles?**

* * *

**Essay Question:**

**Who is supposed to raise Aaron?**

* * *

**I'll try to update quickly. Love always, Lily  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey hey everybody! Nice to see you all again! :) I'm sorry it took so long to update this time, so I hope you like this chapter. It's a Hayley-centric one, with one small Jack flashback.**

* * *

Hayley sat on a log on the beach, drumming her fingers in a pounding rhythm.

"Hey," Orlando said, sitting down next to her, "So, you were – were in a band?"

She noticed he seemed a bit more confident than he had all of the other times they'd talked.

"Yeah, Lifeline," she said, fingering the charms on her charm bracelet.

* * *

_"What if the band ends? I mean, I don't think it will, but what if we split up? What if we never see each other again?" Maddie asked. Hayley grinned. Maddie was like her little sister._

_ "Well maybe we should have some kind of talisman thing, to make sure that we never forget each other," Hayley said, half-sarcastic, half deeply serious._

_ "That's not actually that bad of an idea," Tyler mused._

_ "How about charm bracelets?" Maddie asked excitedly, "We could each have a charm that represented us and we'd wear them forever?"_

_ "You might have something there, Mads," Stevie said, "Let's go to the jeweler."_

* * *

"I feel like I've heard of you," Orlando said.

"You probably have," Hayley said, continuing to pound out the rhythm, speeding it up until it matched the beat of her song Black is Back.

She sat there, knowing that most of the adults were steering clear of her because of her bad girl reputation. Her band – and specifically Hayley – were known for having a couple drinks at the parties, et cetera, and although she knew that many of them recognized her – maybe even liked her music – for some reason, many of them were avoiding her.

"Hey," Mary-Jane said, walking up to Orlando and Hayley.

"What do you want?" Hayley asked, sullen. She felt like she was going through withdrawal – friend withdrawal.

* * *

"_Guys, why are you packing?" Hayley asked._

"_Cuz' we're leaving tomorrow, Hayley. Our LA show is in 4 days. Don't you remember?" Tyler asked._

"_Well, I want to see the sights of Sydney! What about the Zoo? The beaches? The reef?" Hayley asked, "C'mon, guys, we haven't even seen this place and we're going to leave?"_

"_We all climbed the Sydney Harbor Bridge for you. That's all, Hayley. We're leaving," Maddie said._

"_All of you?" Hayley asked, looking shocked. She couldn't believe they wouldn't stay in Sydney, Australia. _

_But they all nodded their heads._

"_Stevie?" Hayley asked, turning to the one person who was closest to her. The band mate who was almost better than a brother. He was just like a brother to her._

"_Sorry Sis. I love you, but I hate being jetlagged on stage," Stevie said apologetically._

"_Well, then I'll come the next day. I'm sure there's a flight," Hayley said, firmly insisting that she was going to stay. _

_Adam pulled out his laptop, booted it up, and went to the airline website._

"_Looks like you're in luck, Hayley, there's still room on flight 815 from Sydney to LA. Want me to buy you a ticket?"_

"_Thanks Adam," Hayley said, ruffling Adam's hair, "Well, love you guys." _

"_We love you too, Hayley," the rest of the band said, engulfing her in a hug._

* * *

"I like your band," Mary-Jane said.

"Thanks," Hayley replied, softening slightly.

"So what are we supposed to do here?" Hayley asked, "Now that everyone else is at the caves? What are we going to do? How are we supposed to get rescued?"

"Think I've got any answers?" Mary-Jane replied, sighing, propping her chin on her palm.

* * *

A few days had passed up at the caves. Nothing exciting had happened – well, except for Jack and Charlie getting stuck inside the cave. But they got out, so Scout figured everything was ok.

"Listen, man. Let's go talk to the Beach Bums," Scout said, grinning at Dylan.

"The Beach Bums?" Dylan replied, raising his eyebrows at her nickname and her sudden request, "Why?"

"To tell them about how much fun the caves are," Scout said, as if it was obvious, "Y'know, make 'em jealous that they didn't join the Cool Kids Party."

"But...Scout, you spent the last twenty minutes counting your bug bites and staring at the ceiling," Dylan pointed out.

"Yes. Yes I did. But _they_ don't know that. And we want to get as many people as possible to move up here – that's what Jack said. So if anyone asks, the caves are a nonstop thrill ride of fun and excitement. Ok?"

"Sure, Scout," Dylan said, laughing.

"Hey, Evie!" Scout said to the actress, "Do you want to come down to the beach with us?"

"Sorry, I'm busy right now," Evie said, "Jack has me filling up all these water bottles. Maybe I'll join you all when I'm done."

"Have fun with that, Hollywood," Scout said jokingly.

Dylan laughed, and then as they were about to leave, Scout paused.

"Yo! Charlie!" Scout called over to the British rock star, "Wanna go visit that pregnant girl you've got the hots for?"

Charlie flushed.

"Do you feel the need to yell things like that to the whole bloody world?" Charlie yelled back at her, joining Scout and Dylan.

"Yes! Now let's head down to that desert of a beach!" Scout said, throwing one arm over Dylan's shoulder and the other over Charlie's.

* * *

Back at the beach, Kate decided she was going to go up to the caves – under the excuse of getting more water for the people on the beach.

Really, she knew she was just going to go see Jack.

"Hey," she said, almost shyly, walking up to him.

"Hey Kate," he said.

They engaged in casual flirting for a few minutes, and Jack almost felt guilty for a few seconds.

* * *

"_Natalie! Get the heck off of that bridge! Just step down, Natalie!" Jack yelled, as Natalie's red hair blew in the wind that was storming over the river._

"_What is there left to live for?" she screamed back at him, "Katherine's gone and I have nothing – nothing left, Jack!"_

"_Natalie, you're just overreacting," Jack said, trying his best to calm her down, "Now, I want you to take my hand, and step down off of the edge of the bridge, and I'm going to take you home."_

_Natalie's hands shook as she held on to the metal sides of the bridge, but she let Jack slowly uncoil her hands from the cold metal bars, and she let him lead her away from the edge._

_It was in that moment that Natalie knew she loved Jack Shephard_.

* * *

"What are we going to do, Jack?" Kate asked, putting her hand on top of his.

"We're going to survive, Kate."

"Warm fluffy towels. Your turn," Claire said, sighing.

"Uh, banoffee pie," Charlie said.

"You already said that."

"Toffee and cream, mmmm," Charlie said, remembering all the wonderful things back home.

"Is food the only thing that you miss?" Claire asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You're pregnant. I mean, do you not crave anything? Pickles, fried ice cream, chocolate?" Charlie asked, grinning at her.

"Peanut butter. I'm the only Australian who loves peanut butter," she laughed.

"I could get you peanut butter," Charlie said in a spur of the moment impulse.

"Yeah, sure you can," Claire said sarcastically.

"Yes, I can," Charlie replied, her doubt only egging him on, "And when I get you peanut butter you have to vacate this sandy shore of depression and move to the caves. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

"So what's up?" Scout asked, sitting down next to Joseph. Dylan was sitting only a few paces away from them, talking to the blue haired girl, Mary-Jane.

"And who would this lovely lady be?" Joseph asked, raising his eyebrows. He almost felt bad right after he said it – after all, he was engaged. But it slipped out.

Scout laughed nervously.

"Are you flirting with me?" she asked after a few seconds.

"Is it working?" Joseph asked. Then he wanted to punch himself in the face. _Think about Heather, think about Heather, think about Heather_, he chanted inside his head.

Scout turned the color of a cherry tomato. After pausing to regain her composure, she said,

"Ravenelle. Scout Ravenelle."

"Like Bond, James Bond?" Joseph asked jokingly.

* * *

Hayley sat on the beach, looking out at the ocean waves.

Suddenly, down the beach, she heard screaming.

But the screaming wasn't coming from the part of the beach that the camp was on. It was coming from the other side.

Hayley ran down the beach, only to see Orlando running into the water, out towards something that was splashing.

* * *

"_Guys, we're on in five. Where's my hairspray?" Hayley yelled._

"_Chill girlie, its right here!" Maddie said, laughing, as she handed her the hairspray._

"_Don't know what I'd do without you, little sis."_

"_I need my Bass! WHERE THE HECK IS MY BASS?" Stevie screamed._

"_Relax, man, it's already on stage. Come on, let's take a sec," Tyler said, huddling the group together._

"_God," Hayley prayed, "Let us have a rockin' show, let me land my double back flip without breaking my neck, let Adam and Tyler be awesome as usual, and Maddie and Stevie live dangerously for once. Thank you for getting us here, and for blessing us with such amazing fans. Amen."_

"_Amen" the rest of the band chorused._

"_Let's go!" Adam yelled._

"_1, 2, 3, LIFELINE!"_

* * *

Hayley dived into the ocean with Orlando, and they swam harder than either of them had ever swum before.

Out in the water, Evie DeGrey was splashing, drowning, trying to swim to the surface.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and tell me how you're feeling about the characters! And also what you think will happen next! And also who you want to see next in flashbacks!  
**

* * *

**Ok, here is your trivia question for this chapter:**

**Who is the only main character to have met all of the main characters?**

**Answer to last weeks:**

**_Sun (House of the Rising Sun), Kate (What Kate Did, What Kate Does), Hurley (Everybody Hates Hugo, Everybody Loves Hugo), and Ben (Dr. Linus)_**

* * *

**Here is your essay question for this chapter:**

**What are the whispers?**

* * *

**Also, this week, we have THE SHIPPING VOTE! For clarification, The Shipping Vote decides what you'll see more of in the future. We have two shipping votes this chapter:**

**Would you rather see more of...**

**A. Doubt (Dylan/Scout)**

**B. Jout (Joseph/Scout)**

**C. Jeather (Joseph/Heather)**

**Would you rather see more of...**

**A. Jackalie (Jack/Natalie)**

**B. Jate (Jack/Kate)**

* * *

**Finally, here are the points so far:**

**LookImUpsideDown: 100 points**

**Behind Sapphire Eyes: 73 points**

**queengean: 35 points**

**GwenCooper92: 80 points**

**: 75 points**

**New-Classic22: 65 points**

**Temerice: 55 points**

**beckiiXD: 100 points**

**everysonghasanending: 20 points**

**charmed4eva112: 20 points**

* * *

**I love you all, mi familia! See you next chapter! Love always, Lily  
**


	10. Chapter 10: IMPORTANT NOTE

**Hey all my party people! Bonjour ma famille! :) **

**Ok, so I started the Tailies chapter and I was like "Wait...who is this chapter centric on?"**

**Minor problem right there. **

**So...I need your input. I'm putting up a poll on my profile page. Who do you want the next Tailie chapter to be centric on? RaeAnn, Amelia, or Catherine? Visit my profile and vote vote vote! **

**If you're too lazy (I don't blame you - I'm lazy), just review and tell me! Because I want to know who YOU want to see more of!**

**Ok?**

**Please?**

**Just tell me who you wanna see! **

**Love always,**

**Lily  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey you all everybody acting like you're stupid people wearing 'spensive clothes! Oh goodness, I just realized I just revealed how much of a Lost freak I really am! I know the lyrics to You All Everybody! Oh goodness...anyways here's the next Tailies chapter - centric on Amelia! :) Thanks to all who reviewed!**

* * *

_"Amelia!" Janet Scott yelled after her daughter as Amelia packed up her bags in a huff_

_"What, Mother," 23 year old Amelia said sarcastically, emphasizing the second word, her lip curling back in an almost sneer like manner. She just needed to get out of there – out of her house.  
_

_"If you walk out of that door and get on that plane then that's it! You will never be welcome in this house again!" Janet yelled as she watched her daughter stamp around the room angrily grasping at her things._

"_Good!" she shouted back, halting her movements for the briefest of moments, "That's what I want!"_

_Janet's eyes widened as she looked at her daughter, her mouth open in a wordless gasp._

"_Can't you see that I don't want the life that you want me to have, I don't want the things you want me to have, heck, I don't even want the stupid boring 9 to 5 office job that you want me to have!" Amelia screamed, her hands curling at her sides, clenching into fists, as her eyes rested on her sister who had popped up behind their mother smirking brightly._

"_I only want the best for you, Amelia! Why can't you see that!" her mother retorted, as her face flushed a shade of plummy red._

"_Mom, you should know by now that nothing gets through that hollow skull of hers!" Rachel chuckled as she watched her sister whip around and glare at her._

_"Why don't you just keep out of this?" Amelia seethed, but Rachel just stepped further into the room, enjoying taunting her older sister._

"_Oh, no, I couldn't do that Amelia. This is just way too good. It's about time Mommy and Daddy found out just how much a waste of space you are," Rachel said, laughing her high-pitched, nasally laugh._

_Amelia couldn't hold it any longer. In one swift movement, she walked across the room and closed the gap between them. Amelia socked Rachel straight in the face, knocking her out._

* * *

Amelia sat on the beach, looking out at the water.

_I'll never see them again,_ Amelia thought wistfully, _Maybe – maybe I should've…_

No, she couldn't think like that. She couldn't think about the fact that no one knew they were here, that this island was inhabited by strange natives…she couldn't think about any of that. It was too overwhelming…to think that she might never leave this place…she might not ever get away…

She sighed.

Eko sat down next to her.

He didn't speak a single word.

But somehow, it was comforting to have him there. He was a gentle giant – someone she knew she could trust.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered.

He just put his hand on her shoulder, and nodded

_At least someone understands_, she thought.

* * *

RaeAnn followed her brother through the jungle.

"Derrick, wait up!" she called angrily, "Derrick!"

She wanted to take him by throat and shake him back and forth until she heard the familiar crack of a neck snapping. She wanted to _punish_ him for how he ruined her life.

She had to run to keep up with him, but she was determined to keep up. She didn't care how he got onto this island, she didn't care why he was here – she only knew that she wanted to hurt him, to make him pay.

Suddenly, her brother stopped and turned on her.

"Derrick?"

"Did you really think I was your brother?"

"What?"

* * *

Catherine sat on the beach with Natalie and Bernard.

"Why were you on the flight?" Bernard asked the two of them.

"I was going to visit some relatives," Catherine said halfheartedly, "You see, I'm getting married soon and I wanted to see them before the wedding."

"Congratulations," Bernard said to Catherine, his voice genuine, "What about you, Natalie?"

"I was with my – uh, my husband," Natalie said, "His dad died, and we were bringing the body back to the States."

Bernard nodded. Catherine pushed took off her glasses for a few seconds, wiping the lenses clean on the hem of her shirt.

"I was with my wife Rose," Bernard said, "She traded seats with someone who didn't want to sit by their husband. She was in the midsection after she traded."

Natalie breathed in deeply, gathering all of her courage.

"Um, excuse me, Bernard?" Natalie interjected, swallowing hard, "I – I have to tell you something. I was the woman who traded spots with your wife. It's my fault you two were separated."

Bernard's jaw dropped slightly, and his eyes watered. He looked like he didn't know what to say, or how to say it.

* * *

"_What the heck, John? Of all the people you went with, it just HAD to be her! It had to be her, it had to be Rachel, didn't it?" twenty-four year old Amelia yelled, trying to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes, making her head feel hot and pounding._

"_I'm sorry, it just happened…but it didn't mean anything, I swear! It was a onetime thing and she – she seduced me!" John protested, seeming like he was grasping at straws. He ran his hand through his hair as he paced around the room._

_"I don't give a crap that it was a onetime thing! You still did it and with my sister, of all people! This wouldn't have hurt so much if it was with anyone else! How could you do this to me?" she cried, trying to hold back the lump that was growing in her throat._

"_It just happened, Amelia! I was drunk, I can't even remember it!" John said, and Amelia's eyes flashed at that. She slammed her hands down on the table and stood up._

"_You are unbelievable! Absolutely unbelievable!" she yelled at him as she held back the tears, "I trusted you with everything, more than I trusted anyone in the world! Biggest mistake I ever made! I'm an idiot."_

_Her voice had gotten quieter and quieter as she went on, until she was almost mumbling to herself._

"_Please Amy, please just –" John began, walking over to her, trying to put his arm around her quaking shoulders. She violently shook his arm away._

"_Just – just go. Get out. Get away. Get out, get out of my house, get out of my life," she said to him, her voice shaking, but firm. _

_He tried again to comfort her, but she literally pushed him away._

"_Go."_

* * *

Amelia couldn't help but think of John as she stood on the beach, letting the water come up and kiss her feet. She almost…missed him. Dang idiot…somehow she missed him.

And a tiny, tiny part of her even missed Rachel.

Amelia overheard a little bit of a conversation drifting over from a few yards away.

"It's Donald, his leg. The infection is getting worse. He'll be the 4th to go," the blonde psychiatrist said. Oh, goodness, how many more were going to die?

"What are we supposed to do about that?" Ana-Lucia asked, raising her eyebrows.

Amelia didn't know the answer to Ana-Lucia's question. Not that it was her place to be answering, or eavesdropping for that matter. But she almost sympathized with Ana. The poor woman was probably wildly overwhelmed – and she probably only lashed out because she was under mass amounts of pressure.

* * *

_Amelia was sat at the bar rolling the tumbler of tequila between her palms. She was already way past clean living but she didn't care. Not about a thing. She downed the contents of the glass and ordered another from the bar man. What a way to spend her twenty-sixth birthday._

"_What's pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" a deep voice drawled and she turned her head to see a handsome man with shaggy blond hair sitting down next to her._

"_I could say the same for you!" she said bitingly as she sipped her drink._

"_Ooo, a fiery one, eh? That cuts me to the core, Sparky," the man said, his deep Southern accent hitting her ears like knives, as he clutched his chest dramatically._

_She let out a deep throaty laugh escape her. _

"_But seriously, this is no place for a girl like you," he said again, sipping at his beer slowly, "You got your whole life ahead of you."_

"_I'm not just any girl – I can handle myself perfectly fine!" she said, her eyes flicking to his for only a second before falling back down to her drink. This distraction might actually be welcome. Especially a male distraction after everything with John. _

"_I can see that, Legs!" the man whistled lightly as he checked her out once again._

_She rolled her eyes at his remark. _

"_So, Cowboy, what are you doing here?" she said back to him, deciding to play at his game._

"_You know just coming for a quiet drink, see the wonderful sights of Sydney!" he said, his voice ridden with innuendos. She scoffed slightly._

"_Wow, you're just full of the cheesy lines, aren't you?" she said, finally rotating her entire body to face him full on._

"_You don't seem to mind though," he whispered into her ear and she had to admit that she didn't. And in her drunken state any rational thinking had gone out of the window._

"_No I don't mind a bit," she said to him smiling at him cheekily, "So, Mr. South, what's your name then?" _

_She had decided that if she was going to sleep with him she may as well know his name._

"_Name's Sawyer. And what might yours be?" he replied and she held out her hand to him._

"_Amelia Scott."_

* * *

It was their fifth day on the island. And now, all of them were burying Donald, the man with the injured leg.

Natalie and Libby had done their best, but they hadn't been able to save the poor man.

RaeAnn was still missing.

Amelia stood there, watching them put the bloodied body into the ground, when suddenly, black dots began flooding her vision.

And then everything went dark.

* * *

_She was on the floor in the dark alleyway. Every part of her body screamed out in agon,y and she was struggling to put a coherent thought together. She tried to fight through the haze and remember how she got there._

_Slowly, the memories of what had happen began to flood back into her mind._

_Amelia was walking down the street her music playing in her ears. She'd just had a blazing row with her sister once again. She didn't know why really…it was probably something stupid as usual. They shouldn't argue so much – most sisters who were only two years apart got along. A nineteen year old and a seventeen year old should be more mature. But Amelia and Rachel…Amelia and Rachel weren't._

_She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she failed to notice a large group of people following just behind her. In a flash she felt a few pairs of hands wrench her into an alley. The next thing she felt was pain, blinding pain running through her head and her ribs and her arms as feet stamped down on her and fists connected with her flesh. She was sure one of them had a baseball bat as a loud crack sounded through the air as her rib cracked under the pressure._

_The pain was so intense that she couldn't breathe and she could feel the hot blood streaming through her head and her many wounds. Amelia didn't know how long she had been on the floor for, only that it had felt like an eternity._

_Their voices were muffled as they finally finished their assault and rummaged through her pockets taking her phone, her mp3 player, and all of her money. With one last crippling kick to the head, everything went dark._

**So, what did you all think of that one? Thanks a billion to GwenCooper92 for helping out with Amelia's flashbacks! :) Review and tell me how you're feeling about the characters! Tell me what you want to happen next! Who you want to see more of! :)**

* * *

**Here is your trivia question for this chapter: **

**What is Jack's blood type?**

**Here's the answer to last chapter's:**

**_Jack_** **_is the only main character to have met all of the other main characters._**

* * *

**Here is your essay question for this chapter:**

**Why/how can Hurley communicate/speak with dead people?**

* * *

**Finally, here are the points:**

**LookImUpsideDown: 130 points**

**Behind Sapphire Eyes: 93 points**

**queengean: 35 points**

**GwenCooper92: 120 points**

**: 105 points**

**New-Classic22: 100 points**

**Temerice: 95 points**

**beckyinabiscuit: 140 points**

**everysonghasanending: 40 points**

**charmed4eva112: 20 points**

* * *

**Can't wait to hear from all of you! Check out the poll on my profile page to vote on who the next fuselage chapter should be centric on!  
**

**Love always,**

**Lily  
**


	12. IMPORTANT NOTE

**Hey hey hey everybody! Just needed to tell you all - I changed my pen name from .Alice to Violet Scarlet Lily. So I thought the best way to reach everyone so that I don't lose any of my minimal fan base was to post this in all of my multi-chapter stories. Sorry for making you all think this was an actual chapter - but I had to let you all know.**

**So spread the word - if anyone (it'd be a miracle), but if anyone is looking for me, I am now Violet Scarlet Lily. **

**But I am the same Lily. It's complicated.**

**Anyways, I should be updating most of my stories soon!**

**See ya!**

**Love always, **

**Lily  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the long time between updates. This has actually been done for almost 24 hours...but...road trip. Lol. Anyways, I missed hearing from all of you!**** But here's the next chapter - Scout centric. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Help!" Evie screamed trying to push herself to the surface, but falling underneath. Down, down, into a world that was misty and silent and round, bubbly, blue.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms was pulling her up out of the water, back onto the surface. Orlando, that sweet shy guy, and Hayley, the rocker girl, were treading on the surface, keeping Evie afloat.

"You ok?" Hayley asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine," Evie coughed out, "Riptide."

She couldn't say much more – she was gasping too hard.

"Let's get back to shore," Orlando said, strangely confident.

They swam Evie back to the beach. Joseph and Scout were standing there waiting for them.

"What happened to Miss England?" Scout asked, raising her eyebrows as Evie collapsed onto the sand, hacking up water like her life depended on it.

Scout didn't know how else to relate to people – she had her sarcasm and her nicknames and her jokes. That was how she related.

* * *

_ Professor Clara Bosch walked down a Chapman hallway, looking both harried and hurried. She was clenching something in her hand, so tightly that her fingers were white at the knuckles and red at the tips. _

_She took a deep breath, closed her eyes for three seconds, then stuck her head in a classroom._

"_Excuse me, sorry for interrupting," Clara said, struggling to keep her voice steady, "May I see Pete Ravenelle in the hallway for a moment?"_

_The professor nodded his head, and the swaggering college senior, Pete, walked out into the hall. Clara dragged him into an empty classroom. _

_He ripped his arm out of her constricting clutches._

"_What do you need, Professor?" he said, using the word pointedly, sarcastically._

"_I need you," she fumbled._

"_Oh, this is RICH. So when I want to make our…THING serious, you say it's unprofessional. But when YOU want to do it…suddenly, it's totally fine! So what do you need me for?"_

_She didn't say anything – she couldn't. But slowly, jerkily, her hand unclenched, revealing the object she'd been holding so tightly._

_It was a pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test._

_He froze. She buried her head in his neck, but he just kept looking forward, frozen like he had been turned to stone._

"_What are we going to do?" she wailed, trying to muffle her voice in his shoulder._

_He had no answer._

* * *

Once they had established that Evie was all right, Scout went for a walk with Dylan on the beach. Joseph was gathering firewood with Jack.

"So what were you and Joseph talking about?" Dylan asked, trying his best to seem casual.

"We were just…talking," Scout said defensively, wanting to avoid a conflict, "What's it to you?"

"Never mind," Dylan said, seeming distracted.

"He's nice," Scout said, stopping their walk, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Forget I said anything."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They kept on walking a little further away from each other than they were before.

"So," Dylan said, "Is he your island boyfriend now?"

"I thought we weren't talking about this anymore!" Scout yelled. She hated confrontation of any kind.

"Well I was just curious."

"I thought you told me to forget it!"

"Whatever."

"Whatever? _Whatever? _You ask me questions like this and then you just suddenly say _whatever? _Well this is _rich._ I am perfectly nice to you, and suddenly you are all interested in my life?"

"No need to get so defensive."

"_Me? _Defensive?" Scout scoffed, carefully readjusting her eye patch.

"Hey, Jolly Rodger, Spongebob!" the southern man, Sawyer yelled, "We all get that you're enjoying your flirt-fight, but for the sake of the rest of us, could you _shut up? _Some of us are trying to read over here!"

Scout flushed, and turned away, walking alone down the beach.

* * *

_Eight-year-old Scout sat in the passenger seat of her father's pickup truck, heading home. She eyed him warily. He was unshaven, tired looking. Not the normal welcoming Daddy she knew. He was antsy, jumpy, flinching at every honk of another horn, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel._

"_Scout, baby?" he said._

"_Yeah Daddy?"_

"_You're special, honey, don't forget it."_

_A long, awkward pause followed that. About five minutes later, Pete spoke again._

"_You know I love you, right?"_

"_Yeah, Daddy. I know."_

_Yet another long silence. Scout fiddled with the hem of her black dress. Her black funeral dress. Her grandmother was dead. Scout pushed the thought out of her mind. She didn't like to think about people dying._

_Pete began to tap his fingers on the dashboard._

"_I'm so sorry, baby," he said, sighing._

"_You mean about Grandy?" Scout asked, with wide-eyed childish innocence._

"…_yeah. About Grandy."_

_About an hour passed. Pete continued to act strangely. They had made turns onto some roads she knew weren't the roads that lead home._

_She was starting to get scared._

_They pulled up at a school, with the word 'Chapman' emblazoned on a plaque at the front._

_Pete roughly picked up Scout and carried her through the hallways, to a classroom._

_Clara stood at the front of the classroom, lecturing her class. _

_Pete stalked down the classroom aisle, plopped Scout into her mother's lap, and then stormed out again._

_Clara was as pale as a sheet as she held her little girl in her arms. Her students were tittering and giggling._

_A few tears ran down Scout's cheek._

_Clara glanced at the students, and then at her crying daughter, before yelling,_

"_Class dismissed!"_

* * *

"Hey, Mary Jane?" Joseph said, sitting down next to the blue-haired girl, "That's your name, right?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling.

"Can I…can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"I'm Joseph, by the way," he said, holding out his hand. She shook it, not hard, but firmly.

"So what's up, Joseph?"

"You can call me Joey. Well…I'm having a romantic crisis."

"And you're coming to me about this…why?" Mary Jane asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Because you're…a teenager."

"Excuse me?" Mary-Jane seemed to get almost defensive after that.

"They know about, uh, these, um…things?"

"I'm not a kid, ok, Joey?"

"Ok, MJ," he said, "Sorry. Anyways, I'm engaged, and –"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop right there, partner. You're what? To who? Who what when where why how? And if you're engaged…out of curiosity, why were you flirting with the sarcastic girl? You know, the one with white-blonde hair and the light green eyes? What's her name…Sarah? Susan? Sucrose?"

"Scout," Joey said, scowling.

"So why were you flirting with Lookout?" Mary-Jane asked.

"I don't know! This is why I'm coming to you! I. Don't. Know."

"Good golly, this is going to be one heck of a week…"

* * *

"That was pretty heroic of you," Hayley said grudgingly to Orlando, as they sat on the beach after rescuing Evie.

"Thanks," he replied, for once not stuttering or flushing, "Hey, um, I gotta, uh…go…do…stuff."

"Stuff? Like what kind of stuff?"

"Uhhh…guy stuff."

"TMI, Orlando. Go do your business if you have to. Just say so! Here, let me teach you. 'Hey, I need to go use the restroom, I'll be right back.' Try that next time," Hayley said, laughing.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Orlando walked away, hating himself more and more with every step.

* * *

"Hey…you ok?" Claire asked Evie as the two of them and Charlie walked back to the caves, "I heard you almost drowned this morning but the rocker chick saved your life. Are you sure you're doing all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Evie said, and then suddenly, her left hand began to shake uncontrollably.

Oh no, not now. With all her might, she willed her hand to stay still, but it just kept shaking.

"Hey, is your hand ok?" Claire asked.

_Great, now she's noticed_, Evie thought, cringing both mentally and outwardly.

"Yes," Evie said, "It's a…hand condition I have."

She hated having to have this conversation with people. It was so embarrassing.

"Oh…is there anything I can do?" Claire asked, concerned.

"No, no, I'm fine," Evie said, trying to steady her hand, fingering the little silver locket around her neck.

Charlie seemed to be spaced out, walking in a squiggly line, tapping his fingers on his thigh, humming under his breath.

"So how'd he convince you to come?" Evie asked, glad for a change of topic.

"It's really stupid," Claire said, blushing.

"I don't mind. I just told you I have a hand condition – I think you owe me," Evie said, gently if jokingly.

"Well…he…you see, I have this, uh, craving for peanut butter, and we made this deal. He said that if he got me peanut butter I'd have to move to the caves with you."

"And he actually found some? You're so lucky, Claire," Evie sighed, pushing Lucas and Tommy and everyone else out of her mind.

"That's the thing. He didn't. He found me _imaginary _peanut butter."

"Wait…what?" Evie asked, giggling.

"You heard me," Claire said, resting one of her hands on her belly, "It was adorable."

* * *

"Hey Orlando," Ethan said, "How's it going?"

"Not as well as I'd like," Orlando said pointedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Girl trouble…she's just not…warming up to me," Orlando sighed. This wasn't the first of the conversations Orlando had had with Ethan. Orlando felt like he could relate to the other man.

"Who? Hayley?"

"Who else? I mean, after my heroics show earlier today, she seemed a bit impressed, but…still…she's hard to connect with, you know? She's got walls up."

* * *

Dylan sat alone on the beach, frequently changing his sitting position, often moving a few feet to the left, then back again.

"You ok?" Hayley asked him, sitting down beside him.

"Sure," Dylan said. It wasn't like him to be this on edge. He was usually the laid back guy.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Dylan said, fiddling with his hands.

"Man, you're jumpy," Hayley commented, "What do you have, ADHD?"

It was meant as a joke, he could tell.

"Actually I do," he said, laughing bitterly.

"Really?" Hayley asked.

"Really really."

"That's cool, man," Hayley said, "Did you ever read those Percy Jackson books?"

"No," he said.

"I did…one of the only books I ever read. There's like these half-god people and they all have dyslexia and ADHD. Maybe you're a demigod."

"No, I just can't sit still," Dylan said, "Wish I was a demigod. Maybe then…"

"Maybe then what?" Hayley asked.

"Nothing."

"It's about Scout, isn't it?" she said knowingly.

Dylan didn't reply, but for once he was still, looking out at the ocean.

* * *

"Wanna know something?" Scout asked Joseph sadly.

"Anything."

"I wasn't alone on the flight. I was with my best friend. Kenzie. She…she didn't…she…"

Scout's eyes welled up with tears, and Joey put his arm around her quaking shoulders.

* * *

"_Were you out with Mackenzie again?" Clara asked Scout._

_ "What's it to you?" Scout shot back, drinking out of her glass of water._

_ "That girl is a bad influence on you, honey," Clara said, seeming concerned._

_ "No she's not," Scout said defensively, "She's my best friend. I'm not a kid anymore, I can choose my own friends."_

_ "I just want what's best for you," Clara said, in a way that was both disappointed and resigned._

_ A few silent seconds._

_ "No you don't."_

_ "What did you just say?"_

_ "You don't want what's best for me. You want what's best for you! And do you know what? You may feed me, clothe me, heck, you may have been pregnant with me, but you are NOT my mother. You will NEVER be my mother."_

_ "Don't say that, Scout," Clara said quickly._

_ "You're not the boss of me! I can say what I want. See you later, _Clara_."_

Or not_, Scout thought to herself, tears streaming down her face as she walked out of the house._

_ "Hey, Kenzie?" Scout asked, her voice quivering, "Hey, can I come to your house?"_

_ A pause._

_ "Please?"_

* * *

**So what did you all think of Scout? Please review and tell me what's going on! Tell me who you want to see the next Tailies chapter be centric on! Last chapter didn't get many reviews, so I guess you're all just busy...oh well.**

__**Anyways, my computer is freaking out so no Shipping Vote or Essay or Trivia or Points this chapter! Apologies! It'll be fixed by next chapter! **

**Love always,**

**Lily  
**


End file.
